El placer de estar muerto
by Analif
Summary: Nick 'CasiDecapitado' / Barón Sanguinario: La pareja que le da un nuevo sentido a la expresión 'Sexo Oral'


**El Placer de estar Muerto**

**Autora:** Analí Snape

**Pareja:** Nick 'Casi Decapitado'/ Barón Sanguinario

**Rating:** NC - 17

**Advertencias:** Este fic es SLASH (relación Hombre/Hombre) si no te gusta mejor no sigas leyendo: puede ocasionarte diversos trastornos mentales.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, tanto seres humanos como criaturas mágicas, le pertenecen a la gran imaginación de J. K. Rowling, amiga mía, quien sólo me los ha prestado para poder cumplir con este Reto. Nombres, logos y no sé qué más, son propiedad de Warner Bros.

- ... y exactamente cuando la Mantícora tenía acorralada a mi doncella, que en paz descanse, me lancé hacia la fiera (la Mantícora, no mi amada, que en paz descanse...) y le clavé mi espada justo en el centro de su horroroso cuello, hiriéndola de muerte...

Dos formas etéreas circulaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- ... y fue así como yo, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, conseguí el gran amor de mi doncella, que en paz descanse, y conseguí la fama del mayor mata-Mantícoras más eficaz de mi tierra y quizá, de todo el mundo en aquella época...  
- ¡Vaya! – contestó sin mucho entusiasmo un muy aburrido Barón Sanguinario

El fantasma de Slytherin trataba de conversar civilizadamente con su colega Gryffindor, fallando miserablemente. Sir Nicholas parecía más bien recitar un monólogo acerca de sus aventuras cuando vivo, y al Slytherin le recordó vagamente a un antiguo profesor del prestigiado Colegio de Magia.. un tal Lockhart...

- ¡Pero cuénteme, querido Barón! – animó Nick al tiempo que paraba su 'flotar' – alguna hazaña que haya realizado y sea tan sorprendente como la vez aquella, allá por 1452, que yo maté tres dragones con tan sólo cinco naranjas... por cierto, mi estimado... ¿alguna vez le conté cómo maté tres dragones con cinco...?  
- ¡Sí! – interrumpió exasperado el otro – Ya me ha contado usted cómo mató tres dragones con cinco naranjas, y varias veces, Sir Nicholas, si me permite agregar...  
- Ah... Bueno... – contestó un poco decepcionado

Siguieron 'andando' en silencio con dirección a ningún lugar, cada uno inmerso en sus lúgubres sentimientos.

Se escucha un estruendo cercano y acto seguido, aparece Peeves huyendo de un conserje con mirada demoníaca. El poltergeist flota a alta velocidad hasta los fantasmas, quienes impávidos observan cómo Peeves les hace una pronunciada reverencia (más bien dirigida al Barón Sanguinario), les sonríe de forma pícara y sigue corriendo, haciendo pedorretas y riéndose histéricamente de un squib que le persigue.

- Me gustaría llegar a ver el día en que Peeves esté tranquilo... – comenta Nick retomando su marcha

El Barón Sanguinario asintió con una mirada adusta a su compañero.

- Parece ser que en todo el castillo sólo mantiene respeto por el Director...  
- Y por mi – interrumpió el Slytherin  
- Oh, sí, claro. Y por usted, mi querido Barón. A usted todos lo respetan...

Al Barón no le gustó para nada el tono con el que pronunció Nick la última frase, pero permaneció en silencio, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría a su interlocutor.

- Porque usted merece respeto...

Obviamente. Cualquier personaje de la casa de Salazar, infundía en la comunidad mayor respeto que cualquier otro.

- Mi querido Barón...  
- ¿Qué desea, Sir Nicholas? – dijo ya molesto

Y es que el tono con el que el Gryffindor, aunque pretendiera ignorarle, ponía un poco nervioso al otro.

- ¡Oh, mi querido Barón! Qué considerado de su parte preguntarme qué es lo que deseo... Pero permítame preguntarle a usted antes de responderle. ¿Qué desea, como fantasma?  
- ¿Perdón?  
- ¿Qué desea usted, como fantasma?  
- Me temo que no entiendo su pregunta, Sir Nicholas  
- Entonces, lo ayudaré a responder...

Nick se acercó levemente al Barón y se puso a observarlo. Después comenzó a flotar en círculos alrededor del Slytherin.

- Yo deseo cinco minutos de vida...  
- ¡Tonterías!- dijo el Barón sin importarle ser borde  
- ... para usted y para mí...  
- ¡Imposible!  
- ... Para volver a respirar oxígeno...

Ahora el Barón puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó un poco del fantasma que hasta cierto punto, le ponía nervioso.

- ... para volver a comer y encontrarle sabor a los alimentos...

Nick degustó sin descaro sus propios labios.

- ... para poder tocar... y sentir...

El Slytherin, ya exasperado por tan inoportunos comentarios, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a flotar en dirección contraria a su compañero, quien al ver la negativa del otro, se apresuró a alcanzarlo y 'pararse' frente a él.

- Permítame el paso, Sir Nicholas, - bufó enojado - tengo cosas que hac... – el Gryffindor acercó su etéreo rostro al del Barón  
- ...Sentir su aliento rozar mi piel...  
- Sir Nicholas, se lo advierto...  
- ... Observar el verdadero color de sus ojos...  
- Sir Nichol...  
- ...Tocar su mejilla...

Ahora el frío fantasma (y no hablo precisamente de la temperatura) se quedó sin palabras cuando Nick acercó su blanca mano intentando tocar su mejilla.

Pero fue muy grande la decepción de ambos, cuando la mano simplemente traspasó el etéreo rostro del Barón Sanguinario, impidiendo la caricia.

Nick se alejó un poco del otro fantasma, que suspiró imperceptiblemente aliviado de la situación.

- Deseo estar cerca de usted, mi querido Barón, sentir su piel bajo mis dedos...  
- ¡Basta!  
- Vamos, imagine. Yo lo imagino a usted...  
- Yo no imagino, Sir Nicholas

Y sin decir más, el Slytherin se giró y apresuró su 'caminata'. Cuando escuchó de nuevo una voz...

- Estamos solos, en una habitación amplia y luminosa; con paredes finamente labradas y pisos de mármol minuciosamente pulidos...

Detuvo su 'flotar'

- Acabamos de regresar victoriosos de una gran batalla, donde se perdieron muchas vidas, pero ganamos grandes recompensas... ¿Lo imagina, querido Barón?

Sólo el silencio le respondió.

- Colgadas de las paredes, orgullosas espadas resplandecen como si tuvieran luz propia, la chimenea del lado oeste crepita silenciosa, mientras que al centro de la habitación, una gran cama con doseles y sábanas plateadas nos espera.

Lenta, muy lentamente, el Barón Sanguinario comienza a girarse, decidido nuevamente a enfrentar a su compañero.

- Puedo vislumbrarlo a usted, Barón... Lleva una camisa de seda dorada y unas medias de batalla negros. Sus zapatillas no están en sus pies ya... el sombrero adornado con una pluma plateada yace abandonado en una esquina de la habitación... aún la espada está en su cinto... Su espalda está cubierta por una elegante capa negra...

Nick se acerca al objeto de sus deseos, que ya lo mira a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo estoy yo, Barón?  
- Usted... usted...  
- ¿Sí? – apura divertido el Gryffindor  
- Usted... usted está...  
- ¿Estoy...?  
- Desnudo... sobre las sábanas...  
- Muy bien

Nick sonrió complacido con haber roto las barreras que el otro crea ante sí.

- Sí... estoy desnudo. Puedo verlo, puedo imaginarlo. Ahora me acerco hasta usted y...  
- Mi cuello...  
- Beso su cuello... y sus mejillas... beso su frente y por último sus labios. ¡Qué sabor tan exquisito guarda en sus labios!

Nuevamente, el Gryffindor degusta su propia boca con pasión, pero secretamente, muy secretamente decepcionado por no encontrar ningún sabor por ello. No sabe a nada...

- Acerco mis manos – prosiguió Nick – a su pecho y comienzo a quitar el agradable sostén de su capa, deslizándola por sus hombros. Se ve usted hermoso con su camisa dorada...

El Barón cerró sus ojos, claramente imaginando.

- Pero su camisa no dura ni un minuto en su lugar. Con sumo cuidado la deslizo por su suave espalda. Por fin tengo una vista esplendorosa de su torso...  
- Nicholas... me estoy poniendo... ¿cómo le llaman en estos días?  
- ¿caliente? – se miraron por un momento, compartiendo lo absurdo de la situación  
- Sí...  
- Pues entonces, pasemos a la acción

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

- Mis manos duran tan poco sobre su estómago, Barón, pero mis labios corren gustosos a saborear el embriagante perfume de su piel, tocando sus sonrosados pezones y mordiéndoles suavemente.  
- Después... – tomó la palabra el Barón – le tomo por los cabellos, Nicholas y vuelvo a besarlo en los labios... y luego bajo mis manos y...  
- Y yo veo que está desesperado – se burla tiernamente Nick – Es entonces cuando me deshago completamente de sus medias, Barón, y lo tomo entre mis brazos, llevándolo hasta la cama...

A lo lejos, todavía se escuchan las risas de Peeves...

- Es entonces, cuando acariciando su pecho, tomo su hombría entre mis dedos y comienzo a masajearla... usted se derrite ante mis caricias  
- Nick...  
- Pero veo que no soportará más, así que engullo su virilidad en su totalidad, degustando el amargo sabor de su ser...  
- Pero...  
- Pero uno de mis dedos ya juega travieso en su entrada¿lo siente, verdad? Ese dedo travieso lo prepara para entrar en el paraíso... A ese dedo se le suman dos más, moviéndose en círculos en su interior, mientras mi boca trasmite más placer en su cuerpo...  
- Ya no aguanto más...  
- Y se descarga en mi boca, que gustosa devora ávidamente el blanquecino líquido...

Nick comenzó de nuevo a caminar alrededor de su interlocutor, que tenía la mirada ahora fija en la nada. Blanquecino...

- Mis ojos se lo piden... – retomó el Barón  
- Y los míos lo comprenden, por lo que saco mis dedos de su interior y coloco mi virilidad en su entrada...  
- ¡Hágalo ya!  
- Entro de una sola envestida... usted gime dolorosamente, pero disfrutando hasta el límite de las sensaciones... dos, tres envestidas más y usted se vuelve completamente loco, Barón... Ahora gime y grita suplicando mayor velocidad, y un contacto más profundo.  
- Y usted lo hace...  
- Sí, lo complazco con más potencia. Imagínenos... Usted cierra los ojos, cegado de tanto placer, pero yo le pido que los abra... Porque quiero ver el verdadero color de sus ojos... Y yo me los imagino azules, tan azules como el cielo puro, y tan brillantes como el reflejo del Sol en las saladas aguas del mar...  
- Mis ojos son azules...

Nick paró su andar y se colocó al frente del Barón Sanguinario

- Seguimos con un ritmo acelerado, por lo que el momento del climax llega demasiado rápido. Gritamos al inundarnos de tan gozosas sensaciones y nos descargamos al mismo tiempo... Y yo sigo mirando sus ojos...  
- Mis ojos son azules...  
- Usted, Barón, agotado me abraza y me recuesta a su lado, besándome en los labios... y me dice...  
- Mis ojos son azules...

Ambos fantasmas se miraron a los ojos, blanquecinos como su cuerpo entero, hasta que Nick se separó bruscamente, con una expresión de tristeza y derrota en el rostro.

- Pero sabe qué, mi querido Barón. Estoy muerto. Lamento mucho no producirle placer alguno... porque aún relatándole los hechos de forma tan detallada, nuestros 'cuerpos' no reaccionan...  
- ¿Sir Nicholas...? – preguntó anonadado  
- ¡Mire! – Nick puso su mano en su entrepierna – ¡No siento nada¡Nada de nada! – comenzó a frotarse duramente - ¡No siento ni placer, ni dolor, ni nada!  
- ¿Nicholas...? – el slytherin estaba sorprendido por el inesperado cambio de humor de su colega  
- ¡Simplemente, la 'tranca' no se me levanta!

El Barón Sanguinario lo miró con una expresión entre indignada y asustada.

- ¡Odio estar muerto! – gritó Nick - ¡Odio la muerte¡No le encuentro sentido a la muerte¡NO EXISTE EN REALIDAD EL PLACER DE ESTAR MUERTO!  
- ¡Silencio! – bramó un exasperado Slytherin etéreo – A mi tampoco me reacciona el cuerpo – dijo más calmado, y hasta cierto grado, bajando los decídeles de su voz – pero creí que habíamos llegado a la conclusión... de que podemos imaginarlo.

Y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el Slytherin flotó con dirección a las mazmorras.


End file.
